


[Podfic] sleep on me

by seleneaurora



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "sleep on me" by flowerparrishAuthor's original summary:It had become a Thing.When Nat or Steve—or Nat and Steve—was away from the tower, Bucky and Clint would sleep together.Just sleep—if there was such a thing as just sleep, just trust, for men like them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] sleep on me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sleep on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396805) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 05:50
  * **File Size:** 8.23MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/sleep-on-me/sleep%20on%20me.mp3).

  * **MP3:** [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18vO2659G8iWliGObx56TLsUbDB0FRfuy)



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to flowerparrish for permission to record!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanmix for] Sleep on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076975) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish)
  * [[podfic] sleep on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405112) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
